First Impressions
by hook-come-back-to-me
Summary: Emma Swan is studying Mass Communications when her professor sets an assignment to record a semester worth of video logs it's just another assignment. But then she ends up navigating life, love, and drama all in front of a camera lens. Inspired by the Lizzie Bennet Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

A multi-colored class schedule lays in front of her.

 _Damn._

At least it would be good material to start her videos with. She sets up her camera on the tripod then turns it on. She sits down in the chair and for a moment she just stares at the lens.

"I'm Emma Swan, and I'm in shock," she holds her schedule up. "What the hell was I thinking? I must be a masochist!"

"What are you complaining about, Emma?" A soft voice questions and Emma scoffs.

"That's my roommate, Mary. She's happy about nearly everything. She's a literature major, so she has it easy."

Mary frowns at her as she comes to sit down next to her. "I do not have it easy. The Lit major is just as hard as anything else. In fact, one might say that you have it easy. Considering you're a Mass Communications major."

Emma frowns at her. "You are lucky I love you."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"It's for Professor Mills class. As part of our final assignment we need to record videos. Then we have to upload them to YouTube for peer review."

"You're starting already? Classes started yesterday!"

"The syllabus said to get started as soon as possible."

Mary chuckles. "I see."

Emma sticks her tongue out at her. She has a brief image of herself as a screen cap. Or gif.

"I'm here today with some suggestions to help you deal with syllabus shock. Bury yourself in chocolate. Drink lots of coffee, or wine if you're of age. Most importantly, remember that it will all work out. I might forget saying that later, so you'll have to remind me."

There's a loud bang and Emma spots their little kitten climbing on her desk. "Kitty! Get down!" She screeches and the cat jumps down. "Anyway, I'll see you all next time! Ugh, I've got to get a better sign off for these things."

She stands up and turns the camera off. She checks her watch. The video had only been a few minutes long. But it would have to be good enough.

"Phew," she breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"How long do you have to do it for?" Mary questions from behind the current book she's reading.

"The entire semester," Emma replies as she collapses down into the bean bag chair in the corner of the small room they share. "This is going to be the fall from hell."

She uploads the video to her computer and begins to edit. It takes way longer then expected. By the time she's put it on YouTube it's nearly one in the morning.

She'd need a lot of coffee.

* * *

Her classmates all told her that her first video had been engaging, but it was too dark. So, she'd cleared it with her roommates and set up camp in the living room. She only hoped that no one walked by the window and saw her talking animatedly to her camera. People might begin to think she was a little crazy.

"Hello again! Today I'm going tell you a little bit more about the people who I call my housemates. Because I'm sure they will come up a lot. There's Mary, who you've already met. There's Elsa, she's a biochemistry major, and Ruby. She's an art major. We all get along pretty well. In fact, we don't really go anywhere without each other. And I can't forget Kitty. You heard me mention her at the end of the last video. She's our cat. She's a troublemaker and kind of my enemy. But she can be nice when she wants."

"Emma, what are you doing?" A curious Elsa inquires as she wanders into the living room.

"Say hi, Elsa!" Emma gestures to the camera and Elsa fiddles with her fingernails.

"I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with this."

"It's just for class. I highly doubt more then thirty people will ever see it."

"I have work to do," she abruptly announces, then hurries back towards her bedroom.

"She's great. We've been friends since freshmen year," she checks her watch. "Ruby should be home any minute now…"

"Emma!" Ruby squeals as she appears in the doorway. "Guess what?" She hesitates briefly when she sees the camera.

"An assignment," and she's grateful when Ruby doesn't press for more information. "Everyone this is Ruby."

"Hi!" Ruby chirps.

"Now, what is all the excitement about?"

"A party! Look! Some guy in my Renaissance Art class was handing these out."

She hands Emma a brightly colored green flyer.

 _10:00  
House #301  
Free pizza. Dancing._

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. We never go to things like this. All four of us could go. It would be a blast."

Emma looks at her housemate curiously. "You really want to go, don't you?"

"More then anything."

"Oh, fine."

Ruby giggles as she throws her arms around her neck. "Tell Mary to be ready by eleven. It's not cool to be early."

"I'd better go get ready for this party. See you later."

* * *

The party is loud.

There are people everywhere. Making out, drinking, dancing.

Emma feels a little claustrophobic. But Ruby is glowing and that makes it a little easier to bear. Elsa shifts uncomfortably next to her.

"Why did we let her convince us into this?"

Emma nudges her friend playfully. "Because, she's right. We never go to these things. Here," she hands Elsa and Mary a hard cider. (That's all Mary would drink).

"To fun!" They all clink their glasses together and take a long swallow.

They are all out on the dance floor having a good time, when Mary abruptly stops.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Emma inquires.

But Mary's attention is solely on something across the room. Then Emma sees a man who looked like he fell straight out of a fairy-tale. His hand runs through his golden hair as he flashes Mary a smile. Mary's face turns a deep red.

"He's nice," Emma agrees.

"He'll hear you!"

"Not over this roar he won't! Go talk to him!"

"Come with me!"

"No!" But it's too late because Mary is dragging both Elsa and her over. The man is smiling warmly at them.

For a moment they all stand in silence.

"Hey," Emma begins. "I'm Emma, this is Elsa, and this," Emma pushes Mary towards the mystery guy. "Is Mary."

"I'm David."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm going to go back and dance for a bit."

"I'm going to stay," Mary states and David smiles brightly.

"Me too," Elsa announces, but neither David or Mary seems to hear her. Emma smiles and wanders back into the crowd.

She's not exactly sure how much time has passed when Mary comes to find her again.

"So, how's it going?" Emma inquires.

"Good, but he wants you to meet someone."

"You just met this guy and you're already trying to set me up?"

"Come on," Mary insists. They cross the crowded room and then she's sees him. His hair is black and ruffled. His eyes are a piercing blue. He's wearing a leather jacket. And he looks miserable.

"Killian Jones, this is my roommate, Emma. You two chat. I'll be back to check on you in a while," Mary says then disappears into the crowd.

"Hello," Killian says.

"It's nice to meet you."

There's an awkward silence and Killian doesn't seem to want to break it. So, she will.

"What do you think of school?"

"It's alright," his reply is curt.

"Do you like it?"

"Sure."

Was this guy really not going to give her anything to work with? "What do you like to do?"

"I like sailing."

"Oh, that's," she hesitates. "Nice."

Just then his phone buzzes. "I have to take this."

* * *

The next morning, Mary and Emma sitting in front of the camera. Mary is fiddling with a piece of her hair. She'd been a little hesitant to join in, but Emma had convinced her.

"The party was pretty much a bust. Loud music, people puking, people hitting on me that smelled like the heavens opened and we saw him. . Kind, funny, and good looking. Studies law. And do you know who spent pretty much the entire night with?" Emma nudges Mary playfully.

"Elsa was there too," Mary argues.

"He seemed pretty tuned into you. To be honest, I don't think he knew Elsa was there."

"Poor Elsa!"

Emma casts a playful glance at Mary. "Tell us. Was it true love?"

"He was nice," Mary says.

"Nice? At least admit it that you liked him."

"Yes, I liked him."

"She was making eyes like crazy!" Emma teases.

"Stop it!" Mary exclaims as she nudges her back. "Or I will tell them about the friend you made."

"And we're done."

"No! Come on!"

"I'm not doing this."

"She met a guy."

"His name was Killian. David and Mary wanted me to meet him."

Mary sends her a disapproving scowl. "Do you think that's safe? To use real names I mean?"

"Mary, they won't ever see this videos. So, I tried talking to this guy. But he was as stiff as a board. Do you know what he did? He took a phone call in the middle of the conversation! He stood in the corner pretty much the rest of the party. Later, I was getting some punch and I overheard him telling David that he was talking to the only pretty girl in the room. David argued that the girl he was talking to, referring to me of course, was nice! To which this guy replied, she's okay. Okay!"

"Do you think you might have misunderstood him?"

"No, I didn't. He was a jerk."

"Too bad, he was pretty cute."

"Tall, dark, and douchey," she hisses.

* * *

When she checks the comments on YouTube the next morning, most of them say the same thing.

"Killian was probably into you!"

"You were too harsh!"

Emma sighs as she closes her computer. She turns to Mary. "Everyone keeps telling me I was too harsh on Killian."

"You were too harsh," Mary says as she appears around the corner.

"You have to admit that even you didn't really care for him."

"I don't think I saw him talking to another girl the entire time."

"So?"

"He talked to you."

* * *

A few days later she's getting her coffee before her last class of the day. She's standing in line when she sees him by the baked goods.

Wearing his trademark leather jacket. His eyes watching her.

"Hi," she greets.

"Hello," he curtly replies.

"The scones are good."

He looks at her curiously. "Really?"

"So, how did you find this place?"

He glances at his watch. "If you'll excuse me," he says nothing more and hurries out. Her jaw drops open and anger floods into her. When she gets home she turns on the camera.

"Having a conversation with this guy is like pulling teeth. At least David and Mary are getting on well. Do you suppose this means that they might try to set us up? God, I can just see it now!"

She slips on the leather jacket she found in her closet. She clears her throat and begins to speak, her voice rough. "Don't you think this eating establishment is sub-par? Don't you think this leather jacket makes me look mysterious?" She hisses as she slips off the coat and sets it on the floor.

"Mary would say that I'm wrong. But, my first impressions of people are usually dead on." She sighs deeply. "God, I really need to find a way to end these things."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello again everyone! Today's video is a question and answer session. Now, I bet you are all thinking. How boring! But I assure you the internet is never boring!"

She pulls out a handful of small white cards.

"MaidMarian from twitter asks, what is your favorite thing about school? Well, I love making content that is relatable to an audience. Okay! Next question. Rolandisahobbbit asks, have you ever had a serious relationship? Well, Roland, that's a little personal. But, I will say that yes. When I was a freshmen I did have a pretty serious thing with a guy. But, it ended and that's that."

She tosses the card aside then pulls out another.

"Popgoestheweasle asks, what are your plans after school? Hopefully to get a kick ass job either creating new web content or having some kind of hand in creating it. I love design and the little inner-workings of that stuff. Okay, let's see. Flounder asks what is your favorite thing to do? Well, I love traveling."

She pulls out the last card. "Onceuponadream asks, will you talk about Killian?" Emma glares at the camera. "I chose this question because we have to set something straight. I know that some of you guys are 'shipping' us. But I promise you, my dear viewers, that I will never _ever_ date Killian Jones."

"Oh, will you stop whining already?" Ruby hisses as she appears from her room. "I am trying to write an analysis on the history of pointillism! Besides. I think your viewers would like to hear the juicy bit of news I have."

"You aren't talking about-,"

"Yes!" Ruby interrupts her. "The other night, I was in the store getting some groceries. Minding my own business when I spot Killian. He was obviously having some kind of intense discussion over the phone. And do you know what I heard? He said, and I quote, I suppose you might say that she has nice eyes."

"And apparently this is cause for speculation that he was referring to me."

"He was! I just know he was."

She posts the video later that night after much editing. Afterwards, her mind is fuzzy and her eyes are heavy...

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice wakes her.

"What?" She mumbles. Her neck aches. She curses under her breath, she'd fallen asleep at her desk again.

"Your computer keeps dinging."

She rubs her eyes. 6:00 A.M. blinks on her alarm clock. "What the hell?" She mutters.

Her email is filled with hundreds of emails. .

 _xoxoxoxo has subscribed to your channel._

 _909090 has subscribed to your channel._

 _beatles4eva has subscribed to your channel._

She logs onto youtube. She rubs her eyes in disbelief. The number is there, but she can't believe it. Over 400 subscribers.

"Holy shit!" She exclaims.

"Is everything okay?" Mary inquires worriedly.

"Come here and see this!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks that number only grew. To the point where she had over 1,000 subscribers.

People who called themselves 'fans'. People who now termed her and Killian, Emilian. They termed Mary and David, Dary. People who were now asking when they would see Killian.

The internet was a strange place.

"Miss Swan?"

Her eyes jump to the head of the classroom where Professor Mills is standing, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes?"

"I asked you a question."

She shrinks down in her seat. "Oh," she squeaks out.

Professor Mills raises an eyebrow. "Miss Swan. Do try to pay attention."

She nods and hurriedly begins typing notes on her computer.

"Does anyone else know the answer to my question?" The professor inquires and Emma tries to hide the fact she's blushing like an idiot.

After class, Professor Mills stops her. "Miss Swan?"

She cringes as she walks over to the desk. "Yes?"

"I do not tolerate day dreamers in my class. You will only receive one such warning this year. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, Professor Mills."

"You are dismissed."

Feeling very humiliated she sulks out into the hallway, where Mary is waiting patiently for her.

"You don't look so hot," Mary says quietly.

"Thanks."

She wants to vent about it when she gets home. But Mary starts talking on the phone and she figures it's to David. She doesn't want to hear it. So, with a sigh, she decides she needs some coffee. And she knows just where she's going.

As she walks to the other end of campus, the autumn air nips at her face. The small coffee place is hidden in a rather boring looking building. But the sign is brightly colored.

 _Granny's_

It was an odd name for a coffee shop, but it was her favorite place ever. She discovered it last year. Usually places like it were sort of loud and crowded. But this one was perfect. Only a few people seemed to know about it.

A perfect little hideaway.

With great coffee and even greater grilled cheese sandwiches. Plus, it had a killer view of the campus.

The girl behind the counter smiles at her warmly. "Hey, girl!" Zelana chirps.

"Hey Z, how are you?"

"I'm great! How are you? How's the new school year treating you?"

When Emma doesn't answer, Z nods her head. "Double shot espresso and a grilled cheese coming right up."

Emma smiles and finds a place in the corner near the fireplace. It crackles and pops. Warm against her arms she hums contently as she opens her computer to deal with her massive flood of emails. Zelena brings her the coffee, but doesn't make any small talk and Emma appreciates it. She puts her feet up on the ottoman in front of her and lets her troubles be washed away.

She's just about reached her happy place when the doorbell rings. Her jaw drops open as Killian walks to the counter.

He's wearing that ridiculous leather jacket that she made fun of. He's also wearing a scarf. She quickly hides behind her book, hoping that he does not see her. He's talking on his phone. Seriously, did he ever do anything else? Zelena smiles at him and he waves at her. Well, that was weird. She'd never seen him and she'd practically spent every free second in this place last year.

She scowls in confusion. When he's finally out the door she puts down the book she was hiding behind. She sighs in relief.

A close call.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when your week is shit, it will only get shittier.

All month long she had been looking forward to going home with Mary. Getting away from Professor Mills, who she was certain had it out for her, away from Killian. Just spending some time with a nice hot bath and perhaps some wine.

But when Mary announces one evening that David invited her to his family's house on the ocean; her plans shatter to bits.

"Emma, you have to come!"

"Why? You don't need a chaperon!"

"Please?"

She rolls her eyes. "I suppose Killian will be there."

Mary's shoulders slump forward and Emma knows the answer.

"I promise it will be fun. Ruby and Elsa are coming too."

She huffs. "You win."

She sits in front of her camera, the lens staring back at her.

"This is not going to end well. I'm sure of it. So, if you don't hear anything from me, you can assume that he and I finally murdered each other."

"Oh, Emma! Stop exaggerating!"

Emma gives a long look to the camera and then leans forward and whispers. "Scatter my ashes over the ocean, okay?" But as Mary appears around the corner, she grins. "Have a great fall break, everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3

Emma is sitting in front of her camera. In an unfamiliar bedroom. Her clothes spread out on a huge bed.

"Well, here I am at Dave's beach house. Let me tell you this place is fricking huge! Like ten bedrooms huge. It's like a castle. I didn't know beach houses came this size. I'd hate to see what his real house looks like. It has a killer view of the ocean, and a pool. The bathroom is stocked with amenities!" She holds up a fancy type of lotion that she didn't even recognize the name of. "And there's about fifty shower heads in a shower that would fit four people! I mean, what kinds of guests do these people entertain?"

She shudders as she pushes the lotion back onto the bed. "In other news, I became the soul victim of this excursion when both Ruby and Elsa came down with the stomach flu. Entirely too convenient if you ask me. But I couldn't leave Mary here by herself. It's like, leaving a puppy on a doorstep or something. At least there's no sign of Tall, Dark and Douchey."

There's a soft knock on the door. "It's just me," Mary's voice announces. "Supper is ready."

Emma sighs. "Okay, be down in a second." She hears Mary's footsteps retreating down the hallway. Once she's out of ear-shot Emma turns back to the camera. "Wish me luck."

She turns off her camera and finally ventures outside her bedroom. The hallway is huge and lushly decorated. She keeps her arms close to her side as everything was expensive and probably breakable. She arrives down in the kitchen. Dave has his arm around Mary who is getting herself a plate. He places a kiss on the top of her head and Emma has to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Those two were so cute it almost hurt to see them together.

"Aha! The recluse has joined us at last," Mary teases as Emma makes herself visible to them.

"Just did a little unpacking that's all," she insists and Mary nods back at her.

On the table the most delicious looking pizza she's ever seen.

"Killian! There you are!" Dave calls to someone out of sight. Emma's insides turn to ice. She turns to see Killian is standing right behind her. His ridiculous leather coat and scarf still on. "Hope you are hungry!"

"I have to get straight to work."

"You said you weren't going to work this weekend!"

"Sorry," he replies. "Lots to do. If you'll excuse me," he grabs a plate and a piece of pizza and disappears. And Emma is grateful.

"He sure seems to work a lot," Snow comments.

"He's very dedicated."

Emma chokes on her food and has to hide it by pretending to cough. "Sorry, swallowed wrong."

"So, what is on our schedule tonight?" Mary changes the subject.

"I thought we could just hang out. Maybe watch a movie. Something low key. My sister will be arriving later tonight."

Emma's eyes bulge out. She'd never heard Dave mention a sister! And she's about to say as much when a female she's never seen before winds her way into the kitchen. She's got long beautiful hair and a gracious way of walking. She's obviously made of money, with the tight black dress and fancy shoes.

"Surprise!" She says.

"Cora! You're here early!" Dave grins as he rushes over to hug her. He pulls away and smiles at Mary Margaret who smiles back. "Mary, this is my sister, Cora."

"Hello," Mary begins quietly. "It's nice to meet you."

Cora immediately comes over and hugs her tightly. "I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?"

"Dave has talked of nothing but you."

"I see," Mary cannot hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, darling. I can see why."

This only made poor Mary's blush deeper. "Thanks, I guess."

"Now what has dear Chef Andrew made for us this evening? Oh, how lovely chicken and spinach pizza. Gluten free, I hope?"

"Of course," Dave smiles back.

"Mary," Cora says as she interlaces her arm with hers. "You have to tell me all about yourself."

Mary looked like she might faint, and Emma smiled at her encouragingly. She finally squeaks out a very nervous reply. "There's not much to tell."

Emma sighs as she follows them into the dining room. After supper her stomach is full and her head is spinning. Poor Mary had pretty much been interrogated by Cora. She had looked frightful by the time it was all said and done.

They sneak away to get a drink.

Emma smiles at her."That was interesting."

"She means well."

"Does she?"

"She is only trying to get to know me," she trails off, her head cradled in her hands. "I have such a headache."

Emma reaches for her friend, and feels how warm she is to the touch. "Mary, you are burning up. You should go lie down."

"Yes, perhaps I should."

"And I will-" she begins but Mary shakes her head.

" _No._ You must stay and be social Emma. I don't want Cora to think I was scared off by her."

"Why?" She whines. Mary bats her eyelashes at her and Emma huffs, also taking a beer from the fridge. So Mary went to bed and Emma went into the living room to be 'social', armed with her phone. She was very happy to see that Killian had not surfaced yet.

Unfortunately, it was as if the man could read minds.

"Killian! There you are!" Dave says cheerfully.

"Well, it's nice that you could join us," Cora teases Killian and he nods at her.

"Hello, Cora. It's nice to see you too."

"Aren't you happy to see me, dear?"

Emma nearly choked on her beer.

"Cora, it is always nice to see you." He goes to a desk in the corner. "But if you'll excuse me, I must grab something I left in here then I must return to work."

"No! Killian you have to stay! You have to tell me how your sister is doing."

Sister? All sorts of relations were surfacing this evening! She notices that Killian's demeanor changes.

"She is very well. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, I love dear Lia. She is the sweetest soul to ever live. Still going to school?"

For the fist time since she met him, Killian genuinely smiles. "Yes. Top of her class."

"Naturally. Does she still enjoy acting?"

His smile is gone as soon as the word passes her lips. "She has not done that for a while."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

She did not see, or chose to ignore, the way Killian shifted and continued on. "I suppose she will be a senior this year."

"Yes."

His phone dings and Cora jumps on the opportunity. "Oh, are you writing to her now?"

"Yes."

"Tell her how desperately I miss her."

"Of course," he replies. "Anything else you would like to say?"

"No, just tell her that next time I visit LA I must see her."

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you," Killian replies.

"She's so talented. So smart and talented."

"Yes," he replies.

"Don't you think all ladies should be that way? Accomplished, I mean. They should have a firm grasp of languages, the arts, culture, news and politics."

"I would agree."

"Where would you find such a person?" Emma spits out. "I've never seen one."

Killian looks up from what he's doing. His eyes are intensely focused on her. "I think the most important attribute, is the desire to learn."

A few moments pass and he does not drop his gaze.

"There are many women I have met who meet all those things," Cora hisses. Finally, Killian goes back to what he was doing.

Emma stands. "Excuse me."

She feels the eyes of everyone in the room burning into her back as she excuses herself. She collapses onto the bed.

This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

It was made worse the next morning, when Emma discovered that Mary had come down with the stomach flu in the night.

"Mary, I don't know if I can do this by myself."

"You can. I know you can."

She smiles at her sick roommate. "Here I am whining and you are the sick one. I am such a terrible roommate and friend. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, Dave-"

There's a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Dave asks.

"Come in," Snow beckons.

Dave pushes into the room. He had a tray full of things. Some books, some movies, and a cup of tea and a bottle of ginger ale.

"I brought you a get well tray."

"You really didn't have to. I don't want you to get sick," Mary continues.

"Sickness does not scare me. I wouldn't want you to be alone."

Emma rises off the bed, but Mary grabs her hand.

"Emma, don't go."

"I think you are in good hands," she replies and closes the door behind her. She can't help but smiling. It seemed Cora's efforts did nothing but encourage her brother's feelings for her roommate. Emma was proud of him for it.

Her stomach growls loudly. She needed breakfast. She hoped Cora would be there. Alone.

The two of them needed to have a little chat.


End file.
